Various sorting methods may be used to reject products that do not have desired product characteristics, such as product weight (too heavy or too light) and/or package shape (open flap and/or crushed packaging). Products that do not have the desired characteristics are diverted from the path of conveyance and may enter a collection zone where they can be collected in containers.
Often multiple sorting criteria are specified corresponding to desired product characteristics to help determine which products should be rejected or diverted while they are being transported along the path of conveyance. If it is found that a product does not have all of the desired product characteristics, the nonconforming product may be rejected and diverted from the path of conveyance.
Generally, sorting methods in which multiple predetermined sorting criteria are used to sort the products, the sorting criteria are sequentially applied to the product and subsequently diverted. As such, the products are initially checked according to a first predetermined sorting criterion, and respective non-complaint products are then diverted from the path of conveyance by a suitable device. After this check, only those products continue to be transported that meet the desired product characteristics of the first sorting criterion. Subsequently, downstream along the conveying device, the products are checked further, in accordance with a second predetermined sorting criterion. Products that do not satisfy the second predetermined sorting criteria are subsequently diverted from the path of conveyance by another suitable device. Accordingly, after the products on the path of conveyance have been evaluated by each of the predetermined sorting criteria and any non-compliant products have been appropriately diverted, all remaining products still being transported should possess the desired product characteristics.
Often the path of conveyance required for sequential sorting in accordance with multiple predetermined sorting criteria is comparatively long. Unfortunately, as the construction and/or required space are often extensive for such sequential sorting there is frequently insufficient space to set up corresponding sorting devices with the necessary receiving areas.